


WiFi

by atzushi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzushi/pseuds/atzushi
Summary: Do you feel the connection?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 34





	WiFi

**_Choi San_ **

Everyone in the campus knows that name. He was quite famous in the university. His God tier looks were absolutely to fall for. Thin almond eyes that disappear and aquiline nose that crunches cutely when he smiles, and those thin kissable lips that are just so alluring and luscious looking. He could easily sweep people off their feet. 

On stage, he is like a whole new persona and has this different aura around him when it comes to dancing. It's just one of the many things he's passionate about. Everyone is easily swooned by him; his moves were so smooth and fluid. Him dancing was a whole new level of art. Needless to say, it was ethereal.

If there is anything others wouldn't know about him is that he was an avid gamer, a geek could be. Even though he could be deemed as a social butterfly, time to time he would find himself isolated from others, smuggling himself out of the circle. Just like this time around.

Lunch time, he turned down his friends' offer to eat out with him. He waited for a few moments until the room was empty before leaving for his little escapades. Settling the hood of the jacket on top of his head, he then made a move towards his usual spot.  _ The library.  _

Upon entering the library, he was quick to settle himself into the confines of the most secluded area of the library. Fourth floor, social sciences and law section. His purpose, free wifi, that is. On a day to day basis, as long as there are classes, during break time, he usually goes on to that specific section in the library just for the free wifi connection.

He needs to change his habit of skipping meals just to play but he's just so into it that it became kind of addictive and he couldn't just stop. Just like his closest friends would say,  _ "you need a lover" _ . That way, maybe he could spare less time with gaming since someone could look after him that could make him follow. 

Putting his bag on the seat next to him, he immediately took his phone out of his pockets, cracked his knuckles, ready to play a game. Usually it would require talking or communicating between players but since he's in the library, he cannot help it but to keep his mouth shut and just listen to the other players on the move. 

Quite his lucky day, it seems. Few minutes down the timer, the game was about to start but then he suddenly lost his internet connection and doesn't look like coming back any time soon. 

"Of all the days, why only now?" He groaned, quickly going through his settings to look for other available connections because, his poor ass, according to him, cannot avail his own pocket wifi.

"woo-what?"

He only detected one available wifi connectivity under the name _ 'woomebaby' _ on contrary, it requires a password.

"How would I damn know?"

Half of him wants to laugh at the owner's choice of name and half of him is now very desperate to get himself connected. Scrunching his brows, he decided to fuck it, and jokingly placed his name,  _ 'choisan',  _ as the password.

Much to his surprise, he felt his heart skip a beat when he found himself connected. It was just supposed to be a joke, who would have thought that it would work.

Raising his head, he met a pair of eyes from the other table across from his'. Jung Wooyoung, his name, same age around him, quite nerdy, taking up political science, and last but not the least, he has a big fat crush on Choi San hence the password. 

The said boy was completely flabbergasted with his eyes so wide, cheeks and ears turning into crimson red due to shock. Wooyoung quickly broke eye contact, gathered his things and made his way out of the library as fast and as quiet as he could. 

San snapped out from the shock and ran after the boy. There's something that he couldn't explain, especially those feelings. It was a whole new level but he felt that. He definitely felt the connection that's why he's running after the boy that could give answer to those unexplainable feelings.

"Wait!" He grabbed Wooyoung by his arm after catching up after him and they were already outside of the library.

They were a couple of bystanders looking at their direction making Wooyoung too uncomfortable as it can get from both the stare and the embarrassment that just happened. 

"W-what?" His voice squeaked as he sweat profusely, wanting for the ground to swallow him up. He was extremely nervous.

What Wooyoung didn't expect was those words that San had spoken. As cringey may it sound, those words he left for him sounds so unreal. It was surreal after all, what has he done in his past life to deserve this.

_ To get noticed by his crush. _

San doesn't know what drives him to say those words but, he felt it, the connection. He could have never thought how a simple wifi connection would not only connect him to the internet but also to the person he might have decided to be with.

_ "Let me woo you." _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first time to write a WooSan fic.  
> I hope you liked it! Ciao ♡


End file.
